Clan:Freedom Fox
Biography Freedom Fox was formed by King Gem on June 2011. Most high-ranked members were originally from Frosty-Newty's clan, Arctic Fox, one of the highest amount of players in Runescape (500 players); hence this clan is a branch of the Arctic Fox clan. Some members (originally from Arctic Fox) left to form the Freedom Fox clan after their leader, Frosty-Newty (of Arctic Fox) became inactive. King , Faith D, Superfog and two others founded the Freedom Fox clan as a branch of the Arctic Fox clan; taking members from the 500-member Arctic Fox, the Freedom Fox gained approximately 40 people. When King Gem left in July to Alaska, Freedom Fox encountered problems where spies from other clans would come into the Freedom Fox's clan chat to take members into their own. Not long after recruiting heavily on F2p worlds (mainly World 3), Freedom Fox gained 500 members where Superfog , Faith D and Abi Cus (acting-leader of the time) contributed by mass-recruiting when King Gem was not on. Superfog gained over 350 members through recruiting tactics as well as aid from the other leaders. All Three at one point or another ran the clan for weeks at a time. After King resumed his leadership of the clan, he did a mass-kick of his clan-members down to 128. Since then the clan has been recruiting and still are now. Freedom Fox currently has 466 clan members and growing, becoming one of the largest and one of the fastest-growing clan as of 2013. Clan Rules 1. Offensive Language/Harassment: are not allowed in the clan chat. Some bad words are allowed, but please keep it to a minimum. 2. Discrimination: is a highly enforced rule as this clan holds a variety of genders, ethnicity's, beliefs etc. 3. Advertising/Spamming: is prohibited. 4. Gambling/Scamming: is prohibited. 5. Botting.hacking: is prohibited. 6. Begging: please do not beg, you may ask for assistance, know the difference, 7. Inactivity: If you are going to be gone for a prolonged period of time, let an Admin+ know. 8. The Responsibility of Ranks: Obey those who have gained ranks for they have worked for it. Do NOT '''abuse your power when given a rank. ''"Responsibility is the price of freedom" '- Elbert Hubbard. Please respect all the rules so we can have a friendly and fun clan experience. *Breaking of the clan rules can result in warning, fines, demotion, temporary kick or permanent kick/ban. Punishments are usually not displayed in this order due to the variety of the rule(s) broken. *Rules may be added at any time. Please notifty an Admin+ about any violaters of the rules, rewards are possible for telling who the violaters are and what they've done. Clan Ranks The Clan needs everyone's help and support to keep the clan alive and happy. If you work hard you can achieve a rank, and be an elite member of the clan. 1. '''Recruiting - '''A clan favourite, setting down your vexillum in a popular location is great to get new personalities into the clan, and make the whole experience better. (Ask Superfog or King Gem for more details). 2. '''Planning - '''Planning events like Clan Wars and Drop Parties is vital for clan happiness. (AskFaith D for details). 3. '''Staying Active - '''in clan chat and clan events. This one is most vital to our success as a clan. 4. '''Capping at the citadel - '''Many P2p members love the citadel, contribute and cap each week to keep it open so they can help the clan and their skills. *New members curious about ranks can get assistance from a Corporal+ *Ranked individuals can recommend a lower ranked member. *If you have a suggestion on another way to get ranked, please tell an Admin+ *If you would like to ask for a rank, please ask an Admin+ in private chat, not in clan chat. Category:Featured Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Clans Category:Freedom Fox Category:Pay-to-Play Clans